


let's get it macarON

by amomentoflove



Series: Youtuber/Pastry Chef au [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baking, First Meeting, Fluff, I typed macarons SO MANY TIMES, M/M, Pastry Chef Harry Styles, Wordplay Fic Challenge (One Direction), YouTuber Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amomentoflove/pseuds/amomentoflove
Summary: It turns out, Harry didn’t have long to calm down as the man showed up two days later with, as far as Harry could guess, another sibling. Harry sends up a thank you that he's found himself at the front, unloading more shortbread biscuits on the display when the pair walk in.“Afternoon,” Harry greets with a smile and waves to the young blonde boy at the blue eyed man’s side. “Who’s this?”“Ernie!” The boy shouts with a big grin. He bounds over to the display and presses his face against the glass. “Can I get a biscuit, Achoo?”Harry glances up at the man, curious as this is the second time the man has been called ‘Achoo’ before. There has to be a story there. “Achoo?"Or how Pastry Chef!Harry and YouTuber!Louis first meet
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Youtuber/Pastry Chef au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834168
Comments: 22
Kudos: 195
Collections: Prompt 2.4: Bronze





	let's get it macarON

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Here's my second fic for the Wordplay challenge! This is an extension from [my first Wordplay fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091656) so make sure to read that too. I had a lot of fun with this one because not only is it in Harry's pov, but I got to write about how beautiful Louis is from Harry's perspective. 
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "bronze". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bronze), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).
> 
> **DO NOT REPOST.**  
>  **Contact me with translations requests.**

Harry smiles at the TV as the 2016 Rio Summer Olympics Opening Ceremony begins. He’s at his mother’s home in Cheshire and his sister is just on the right side of tipsy where she keeps yelling “God Save the Queen!”

Niall Horan, Harry’s best friend, eggs her on by adding “and the Irish!” to Gemma’s chant. He’s decked out in the three colors of the Irish flag from head to toe. His actual flag has long been discarded somewhere in the house. Harry wouldn’t be surprised if one of his mum’s cats decided the flag is one of their toys.

As the countries continue to march in the arena, Harry opens up the notes app on his phone. He’s been making a list of Olympic-themed desserts to add to the menu of his bakery to sell during the Olympics. He already has bought a whiteboard to put up on the wall to keep tally of how many medals Great Britain has won. He also knows that his workers, and he himself, will want to keep the TV on to watch the different events.

Personally Harry is looking forward to the women’s volleyball and swimming events. At first, he thought he could make a dessert for each of the different events, but when he looked online and saw over thirty, he knew that wouldn’t be possible.

Most of what he currently offers at the bakery can easily be transformed into the Olympics— a bit of gold, silver, and bronze can make all the difference. But now he has to think about flavors. 

“Are you still working?” Harry hears his mum, Anne, ask from behind him. He leans his head back on the couch to look up at his mum. She’s holding a drink in one hand and has an exasperated look. “You’re missing the ceremony, darling.”

“The countries are still walking in, and that’s not exciting,” Harry argues, closing his eyes as his mum brushes his hair back like she always does. “Besides, I want to get this done by tomorrow so I have a plan going into work.”

“You spend more time on that phone and thinking about work than you do anything else! You need to take more mental breaks, my love."

Harry refrains from rolling his eyes. This isn’t the first time he’s heard this conversation from his mother. Even though his bakery is doing well, he doesn’t want to stagnate. He wants to keep creating different variations of desserts and let his business stuck in a rut.

“Maybe you could hire some help with the baking instead of letting it all fall on your shoulders?” Anne hesitantly suggests.

Then, Harry opens his eyes and looks at his worried mother. “You worry too much, Mum.”

Anne gives him a soft smile. “That’s my job, H. You’ll understand when you have children one day. Now, c’mon. Help your worried mum with the appetizers. Your sister sounds like she needs something substantial in her to soak up the cocktails.”

The Olympic-themed desserts are a huge hit and Harry couldn’t be more proud. Yes, he’s been getting up even earlier than normal to prepare enough pastries to satisfy the demand, but it’s all worth getting more people in the shop than normal. He’s even seen some new repeaters and he’s hoping they will continue to come back even after the Olympics are over.

“Harry,” Olivia pokes her head from the front. “We’ve just run out of the medal cupcakes.”

Harry looks up from where he’s piping pâte à choux dough for profiteroles. “Alright, it’s going to be about two more hours before I can get more out. They’re cooling just now. How busy it is up there?”

“Not too bad, the afternoon rush just ended and there’s a few stragglers right now.”

“Okay,” Harry ends the roll with a twist of his wrist. “I’ll be up there as soon as I get these in the oven.”

Two weeks into August, Harry finds himself rushing from the front to the back of the bakery. He’s put out a work request just the day before in hopes to get someone to help Olivia in the front. That way, he can focus on getting the pastries baked, cooled, and decorated.

He puts the profiteroles in the oven and sets a timer. He was busy at the front one day and forgot he had something in the oven. Needless to say, he was really perturb that he wasted a whole batch of choux dough

He’s brushing off his hands on his chef’s jacket as he rounds the corner. Olivia is at the till ringing up a customer, so Harry goes over to the right to help serve the next person in line. He freezes for just a moment as he takes in his next customer. 

A man is bent at the waist and points at the different desserts on display behind the glass. His brown hair is brushed over his forehead in a wispy pattern. He has one arm wrapped around a young girl with ginger hair to keep her by his side. His voice is so, so soft as he reads off the different names of the desserts to her.

“Hi,” Harry breathlessly greets. “What can I get for you today?”

He’s stunned once more when the man looks up. Bright blue eyes connect with his and Harry stamps down the urge to change all of his dessert designs to match the man’s eyes. 

“I’ll have to warn you, mate, everything looks so good we might clean you out.”

Harry grins and reaches behind him to get a box and places a piece of tissue inside. “I have more pastries in the back,” he says with a smile. “You’ll have to order quite an amount to clean us out.”

The man smiles brightly. “Guess we’d better get started.” He looks down at the little girl who’s been staring up at Harry the entire time. “What do you want, bug?”

The little girl says nothing, but points at a plain chocolate cupcake in front of her.

Harry nods and pulls on a pair of gloves, so he can select the cupcake for you. “Anything else you want?” He asks her gently, sensing that the girl doesn’t do well with strangers.

She looks up at the man who nods at her encouragingly and she shyly points to the other end of the display case where Harry has a selection of shortbread biscuits in the shape of Olympic medals and the flag of Great Britain. 

“Great choice!” He places her biscuit next to her cupcake in the box and looks up to the man. “Anything for you?”

He gives Harry a not so subtle glance over which makes Harry’s cheek pinken up. “I’ll take a half dozen assortment of your macarons, please.”

Harry nods and turns around to get the box just for these types of orders. Instead of tissue in the box, he puts in a biodegradable insert that perfectly fits the macarons. “Do you have any allergies I need to avoid?”

“These are actually for my other siblings, but no, no allergies,” the man explains. 

“Lottie likes lemon!” The little girl shouts before hiding behind the man—assuming her older brother. 

Harry giggles and reaches for a bright yellow to add to the selection. “Thank you for your help! Do you want to help pick out the others?”

The girl looks up at her brother again. He smiles and picks her up to plop her on his hip. “Go on, bug.” 

Slowly, the little girl points out five other macarons for her siblings, naming off who the treat is for as she does. Harry thanks her each time she does so and gently places the treat in the box. For the last one, she points to a bright blue one.

“Who’s this one for, bug?” The man asks, with a smile on his lips. 

“You, Achoo!” She hollers and pokes him in the cheek.

The man giggles and pretends to eat her finger, causing her to release a peal of laughter. 

Harry closes and ties up the macaron box. “Anything else?”

“Best be it for now. I can always steal a bit of Doris’s cupcake later.”

The little girl—Doris—gasps and crosses her arms over her chest. “No, Achoo it’s mine!”

“You’re going to eat it all by yourself, huh?” The man jokes with a knowing smirk. The little girl nods fervently, and the man smiles.

“Alright, bug,” he relents, dropping a wink at Harry as the little girl celebrates her victory. 

Despite Harry knowing he was only winking at Harry because of his little sister’s reaction, it still makes Harry blush. “Let me get this runged up for you,” Harry says and moves over to the empty till as Olivia has begun to clean up the empty plates in the small dining area in the bakery.

Just then, the timer for the oven goes off and Harry looks over his shoulder. “Oh, give me a moment. I need to get that.”

“That’s alright, mate. We don’t mind waiting.”

Harry smiles and quickly goes to the kitchen, throwing out the plastic gloves in exchange of proper oven mitts. The smell of baked pâte à choux fills his senses as he opens the oven doors. He turns the oven off and places the hot tray to the side to cool. After double checking all the ovens are empty and off, he goes back to the front, eager to finish up with the very attractive man and the adorable little girl.

To Harry’s disappointment, the front is empty besides Olivia. He tries not to let his disappointment show.

“I finished up with your customer so you could take care of the pastries,” Olivia says from where she’s rearranging the display to put more desserts to the front.

“Thank you, Olivia.” He lingers for just a moment before he awkwardly points behind him. “I’ll go ice those cupcakes if it gets busy again."

Olivia waves him off and pulls out her phone—probably to text her fiancé. It’s one thing that Harry’s found he’s not bothered by like most of the shop owners he knows. If the shop is empty, Harry has no issue with his employees being on their phone to help pass the time. There’s no need to stand around with nothing to do.

As Harry whips the icing together, he hopes the man with the little girl would become one of the shop’s regulars. Just for their patronage and definitely not because the man’s eyes were so beautiful and his voice so soft and the way he encouraged and treated his younger sister made Harry’s heart go all aflutter.

“You don’t even know his name,” Harry mutters to himself, scrapping the edge of the bowl and scooping out the icing into different bowls to color. “Calm down.”

It turns out, Harry didn’t have long to calm down as the man showed up two days later with, as far as Harry could guess, another sibling. Harry sends up a thank you that he's found himself at the front, unloading more shortbread biscuits on the display when the pair walk in.

“Afternoon,” Harry greets with a smile and waves to the young blonde boy at the blue eyed man’s side. “Who’s this?”

“Ernie!” The boy shouts with a big grin. He bounds over to the display and presses his face against the glass. “Can I get a biscuit, Achoo?”

Harry glances up at the man, curious as this is the second time the man has been called ‘Achoo’ before. There has to be a story there. “Achoo?”

The blue eyed man smiles fondly and ruffles the blonde boy’s hair. “The twins like calling me that instead of my actual name because they think my sneeze is funny.”

“And your actual name is?” Harry asks, blatantly digging for an answer.

The man licks his lips and smirks. “Louis.”

“Nice to meet you, Louis. I’m Harry.”

“Harry Styles of ‘Styles’ Sweets’?”

Harry laughs in reference to the bakery’s name. “As in ‘Styles’ Sweets’, yes.”

“Well, Styles. Can I get more macarons and perhaps a cupcake for the little guy too?”

Ernie tugs on Louis’ shirt and looks up at him. “Achoo, I want a biscuit, not a cupcake.”

“My deepest apologies, Ernie,” Louis over dramatically says and looks back at Harry with a smile. “One of your biscuits, Mr. Harry.”

Harry goes through the motions of putting on gloves and getting a bag for the biscuit. “Which one would you like, Ernie?” After Ernie points out his preferred treat and Harry has tucked it in the bag, he turns to Louis. “Which macarons did you want?”

Louis then rubs the back of his neck, looking shy for the first time. “I’m actually planning on doing a taste test challenge for my- uh— YouTube channel.”

“Oh, you’re on YouTube?”

“Yeah, just a small following over there. One of my sisters had the idea after I brought the macarons the other day.”

“Okay, how many do you want? I can write down the flavors on a piece of paper for you to double check yourself,” he offers.

“I was thinking about a dozen?”

Harry nods and pulls one of the bigger macaron boxes behind him. He walks over to the macaron section of the display. He pulls some typical flavors—vanilla, chocolate, lemon—and some non-so-typical that he’s created—strawberry shortcake, s’mores, and birthday cake.

He pulls out a piece of paper, jots down the flavors and where they are in the box. He finds a stray envelope under the counter and slips the paper inside. After he seals it, he reaches over the counter and hands it to Ernie. “Make sure your brother doesn’t peek.”

Ernie giggles and nods.

Harry scoots the box of macarons and the small bag with Ernie’s biscuit over to the till. 

“Do you mind if I record parts of your shop for my channel?” Louis asks and holds up his camera. “I won’t get you in the shot if you don’t want me to.”

“Oh, um.” Harry’s taken aback. No one’s asked about something like this before and he’s not too sure how to respond. “Maybe just some shots of the display. The shop isn’t picture perfect at the moment.”

“Thanks, mate. Oh,” Louis digs into his pocket and pulls out his bank card. “Here you go. I’ll film real quick while you ring us up.”

Sure enough, by the time Harry has finished the purchase, Louis has put his camera back into his pocket and is handing Ernie his biscuit bag while he takes the box.

“You’ll have to let me know how well you guessed the next time you come in,” Harry says. 

“Do I win anything if I guess all twelve correctly?” Louis asks with a smirk.

“I think I can figure something out as a prize.”

The two are off with a smile from Louis and an enthusiastic waive from Ernie.

Harry doesn’t see Louis for another two weeks. The Olympics only have one week left and the medal count board in his shop is getting full. He’s in the small office, another oven timer on this time for biscuits, and looking through the CVs that have come in regarding working at the till.

Most of the CVs are from school-aged teens looking for their first job. He just set one CV to the side that simply read ‘please hire me’ and nothing else when Olivia pokes her head around the corner with a smirk firmly planted on her lips.

“What?” Harry asks bluntly before she can say anything.

“Mr. Blue Eye Macarons is back,” she sings. Olivia is well aware of Harry’s not-so-subtle flirtation with Louis.

Harry tries not to be too eager as he runs his fingers through his hair to make it not so frizzy and follows Olivia out to the front.

Louis is standing at the counter by himself, phone in hand, and a smile on his lips. “Hiya, Harry,” he greets as Harry comes around the corner.

“Hi, Lou. No sibling today?”

Louis chuckles and shakes his head. “No, not today. One of my sister is with them at the pool since it’s so hot out today. I’ve been at the pool enough this season.”

“Yeah, I can tell. You’re so golden, you could be a pastry.”

“Does that mean I look good enough to eat?” Louis teases right back.

“Good just like my macarons, which pray tell, how many did you guess correctly?” Harry asks, needing to steer away from how good Louis looks. He can’t get inappropriate with a customer. He barely knows Louis as it is.

“That’s actually why I’m here, to collect my reward.”

“You guessed all twelve flavors correctly?”

Louis nods and holds out his phone. “And if you’re free for lunch, I can show you proof.”

Harry glances down at the screen to see Louis’ YouTube page. At the top of the list of videos is one titled ‘Macaron Blind Taste Test!’with the thumbnail of Louis in a black blindfold holding up Harry’s macaron box with a big black question mark over it.

“Oh, he’s free!” Olivia says from behind Harry, making him and Louis jump at the sound of her voice. “I can take care of any customers and the biscuits in the oven!” She reaches forward and takes the oven timer out of Harry’s hand and gives him a bright smile.

Harry chuckles and shyly looks up at Louis, feeling slightly embarrassed his employee is making a big deal of the situation. “I suppose I have a few minutes to spare,” he says nonchalantly. 

Louis sees right through his response and grins widely at him. “There’s a good sandwich place just round the corner we could go to.”

“Sounds like a date.”

Thirty minutes later, Harry and Louis are sitting on a bench and Harry tries to hold back a peal of laughter. 

“Stop it!” Louis hisses while biting back his own laughter. “Who would have guessed mimosa exactly? I’ve never even heard of a mimosa macaron! It tasted like an orange!”

Harry wipes away a few tears. “I’m sorry, your face when you tasted it was the best.”

Louis huffs dramatically. “I’m known to be quite expressive.”

Harry grins as they lock eyes. “Yeah, I can tell. It’s not a bad thing, but that tells me that you’re not a big mimosa fan.”

“Not me,” Louis shakes his head and takes a bite of his chicken sandwich. “I prefer a gin and tonic.”

“I have a macaron in that flavor too. I actually created a whole line of alcoholic drink flavor macarons.”

“What have you had time to do all of this?”

“I honestly have no idea. I feel like I’ve been non-stop since I graduated from pastry school.”

“I guess that explains the chef’s jacket you were wearing earlier.” Louis points behind him towards the bakery, where said jacket is hanging up in Harry’s office.

Harry laughs and finishes off his drink. “Yeah, I didn’t want to take it off for a good few days after I officially received it. My sister made fun of me for it, but …” Harry shrugs and pushes his sunglasses on top of his head as the clouds have drifted over the sun. “I was proud of myself for surviving pastry school and earning that jacket.”

Louis leans back against the bench. “I can’t imagine going through something like that. But now you have to tell me the most outrageous dessert you had to create during pastry school.”

Harry thinks for a moment. “That would have to be a croquembouche.”

Louis sends him an incredulous look. “That can’t be a real thing. You’ve just made that up to impress me.”

“Why, are you impressed?” Harry eggs on.

“By a made up dessert, obviously.”

“I promise you it’s a real thing,” Harry says with a grin. “It’s a tower of cream puffs ‘glued’ together with caramel.”

“You know, I don’t think I believe you,” Louis says and crosses his arms over his chest. “I think you might have to prove it to me.”

Harry smirks at him knowing exactly what Louis is doing. He’s not opposed to it. “We might have to save that for a later date.”

“Oh?” Louis smirks. “What do you suggest for our next one then?”

“Preferably one where I’m not on a lunch break from my work and we can spend more time together. Maybe I could get your number so we can figure out the details later?”

Louis’ smirk widens into a grin as he hands his phone over to Harry. “Very smooth there, Harold.”

“Smooth as the caramel I made to put the croquembouche together,” he says with a cheeky smirk as he types out his number and sends himself a text so he has Louis’ number.

Louis laughs loudly at that, gathers up their trash and pockets his phone after Harry hands it back. “One day, I’ll get you to prove to me that it’s a real thing.”

Harry smiles as they stand and feels something warm settle in his stomach while they walk back to the bakery. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a kudos/comment as I love to see and read them!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://daggerandrose.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/dagger_rosefics).
> 
> Reblog the fic post [here](https://daggerandrose.tumblr.com/post/623542362823704576/lets-get-it-macaron-35k-by-amomentoflove-it)!


End file.
